Death the kid x Shira,Kelly x Soul
by Shira-Akane
Summary: Shira,es una chica con una vida dura.Una noche sale a caminar junto con Kelly su mejor amiga,cuando una luz las lleva a otra dimension.En ese lugar encontraran a muchas personas pero lo que ella no sabia era que se enamoraria de Death The Kid.
1. Chapter 1

Death the kid x Shira,Kelly x Soul

Aburrida y triste era mi vida,siempre lo mismo es ir a la escuela con mi amiga Kelly (una chica de 13 años,cabello negro,ojos cafes y piel palida),empiezan las clases,terminan,y despues devolverse a casa junto con ella,para luego estar sola en mi padre y su esposa pasan todo el tiempo viajando y me dejan sola en casa,los odio me tratan mal pero mientras ellos no esten todo sera mucho madre,murio hace años en un accidente soy una chica de 13 años,de cabello negro ojos azules y piel palida.

*Toc Toc*

Shira:mmh? -un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos- Quien es?

?:Soy Kelly habré la puerta

Shira:Ya voy -me levante y camine a la puerta,cuando la abrí vi a Kelly que me miraba con una sonrisa-

Kelly:Hola! -Dijo sonriendo-

Shira:Hola,Kelly entra.-le dije tambien sonriendo-

Kelly:Sabes hoy en la noche me gustaria salir a caminar -dijo mirandome- que dices? vamos?

Shira:mmmh... -estaba pensando- Si,las noches son muy bonitas -dije sonriendo-

Kelly:Que bien -Dijo emocionada- Nos vemos en el parque a las 23:00 pm

Shira:Esta Bien -le dije sonriendo-

Kelly:Bueno adios nos vemos despues -se despidio y luego se fue-

Shira:Adios -le dije antes de que se fuera-

*4 horas despues, 22:03 pm*

Shira:Creo que comere algo antes de salir -Fui a la cocina,me dirigí al refrigerador y saque una jarra de jugo,puse un poco en un vaso y puse de nuevo la jarra de jugo en el refrigerador-

*27 minutos despues*

Shira:ya falta poco para salir a caminar con Kelly -fui a mi habitacion por una sudadera azul- sera mejor que salga ahora,o se me hará tarde para llegar -salí de casa,camino al parque-

*30 minutos despues*

Shira:Kelly! -Llegue al parque y ahi estaba Kelly esperandome-

Kelly:Que bien que llegaste -dijo sonriendo-

Shira:Vamos a caminar -sonrei yo tambien-

kelly: -Caminaba al lado mio sonriendo-

Shira: jajaja que divertido -Dije riendome,conversamos todo el camino mientras pasábamos por las silenciosas calles-

*3 horas despues,2:00 am*

Kelly:por lo que por ahi e escuchado,le gustas a Ray -dijo sonriendo picaramente-

Shira: eh? -me sonroje un poco,pero el sonrojo se fue en seguida- A si yo tambien e escuchado ese chisme que ronda la escuela,pero a mi no me gusta Ray.

Kelly:Por que no? el es lindo,tiene el cabello cafe,ojos verdes y piel palida,no lo niegues,que tiene el que no te guste? -Dijo mirandome-

Shira:El es popular,no me agradan los chicos populares,son engreídos y piensan que todas las chicas caerán rendidas ante el,pues el se equivoca por que yo no caeré en su juego -le respondi a Kelly-

Kelly:Jajaja Entiendo,tiene mucho sentido eso -dijo riendo-

*2:15 am*

Las calles estan silenciosas y vacias,Hacia mucho frio asi que decidimos irnos a mi casa,estabamos en un callejon caminando tranquilamente,cuando una luz extraña nos ilumino lo ultimo que vi fue a Kelly,me desmaye segundos despues.

Continuara...


	2. ¿nuevos amigos?

Death the kid x Shira,Kelly x Soul

Continuacion:

*Narra Shira*

Desperte rapidamente,dandome cuenta de que no estavamos en la misma calle,esta era diferente era mas oscura estaba Frio y habia mucha a Kelly por la calle al ver que no estaba por ahi,la hiba a ir a buscar a otra calle pero alguien me tapo la boca y me llevo a un callejon oscuro.

?:Shh.. -dijo tratando de tranquilizarme-

Shira:-Me calme- Quien eres?-Pensando:Un momento esa vos me parece conocida-Kelly!

Kelly:Shh.. calla hay algo en esa calle me persiguio y por eso termine aqui -dijo Kelly-

Shira:Calmate saldremos de esta,oye esta calle la haz visto antes? -Pensando:Yo una vez soñe con una calle asi-

Kelly:No,vamos a averiguar si aun esta hay fuera -Dijo Kelly,dando pasos lentos saliendo del callejon-

Shira:Bueno vamos-La segui hasta salir del callejon-Veo que no hay nadie,quizas ya se fue,Pero no veo nada asi que no se muy bien si se fue o esta escondido.

Kelly:Tenemos que calmarnos,a la cosa esa que acabo de ver no era humano era algo extraño no se muy bien lo que vi -Dijo Kelly un poco asustada-

*Suenan unos gruñidos*

Shira:Pero que rayos a sido ese ruido? -Dije asustada-

Kelly:No lo se pero no creo que sea nada bueno :Que esta pasando,Que son esos fuertes gruñidos,un momento esos ruidos son de alguien corriendo-Shira esto me esta asustando.

Shira:Lo se,da algo de miedo pero hay que mantenernos alerta de cualquier cosa que pase ahora -Dije observando hacia todos lados-

Kelly:Ahi esta esa cosa otra vez! Corre! -Dijo Kelly mientras corria-

Shira:Pero que es esa cosa,tiene una cara deforme y es muy grande,No tiene ojos y sabe perfectamente donde vamos,esta cosa definitivamente no es humano -Le dije a Kelly mientras corria a su lado,Mente:Ya se tengo un plan para mantener segura a Kelly.-Kelly! Escondete en ese callejon que esta alli,yo lo distraere mientras te escondes.

Kelly:Que! pero que hay de ti!? -Dijo Kelly preocupada-

Shira:Calmate estare bien -Pasamos al lado del callejon y empuje a Kelly dentron de el sin que el monstruo se diera corriendo por esa calle-

Monstruo:-Salta sobre mi y se gana en frente para que no pueda seguir corriendo-

Shira:-Retrocedo lentamente y en eso me caigo- Rayos! -El monstruo venia corriendo hacia mi mientras sacaba sus garras,Cierro los ojos para esperar el :Por que no a llegado el monstruo hasta mi,ya estaba cerca,momento de quienes son esas voces,Seguramente ya mori o algo asi,-Habro los ojos lentamente y veo a una chica de cabello rubio o algo asi,que traia una guadaña en su mano-

?:Corre nosotros nos encargaremos de esto -Dijo sin dejar de mirar al mounstro-

Shira:-yo solo asenti y sali corriendo en busca de Kelly-Kelly! Kelly! no recuerdo donde la empuje! :0 -Llego a un callejon parecido en donde le dije que se escondiera-

Kelly:Shira! estoy aqui! -Dijo Kelly saliendo del callejon-Estas bien? Que a pasado? donde esta el mounstro!? -Dijo preocupada y asustada-

Shira:Calmate ahi una chica que dijo que se encargaria del mounstro,Pero me preocupa y quiero ir a ver si esta bien -Le dije preocupada-

Kelly:eh? una chica vamos puede que este herida o algo! -Dijo tambien preocupada-

Shira:Vamos! -La tome el brazo y Salimos corriendo hasta donde la chica (la llevava casi arrastrando)- Estamso cerca.

Kelly:Mira ahi hay una chica rubia y un chico de cabello blanco -Dijo mirando donde estaban esos chicos-.

Shira:Son ellos -La chica nos miro,y corrio hacia nosotras-

?:Hola,mi nombre es Maka ¿cuales son sus nombres? -Dijo sonriendo-

Kelly:Yo me llamo Kelly Torres -Dijo sonriendole a Maka-

Shira:Yo soy Shira Martinez -Dije sonriendole tambien-

Maka:¿Ustedes no son de por aqui cierto? -Dijo Maka-

?:Maka,si fueran de aqui se habrian defendido de ese demonio -Dijo un chico de ojos color rojo-

Maka:El es mi compañero Soul Eater Evans -Dijo Maka con una sonrisa-

Soul:Hola -Dijo sonriendo,Mostrando sus afilados dientes-

Kelly Y Shira:Hola -Dijimos al mismo tiempo-

Maka:y como llegaron aqui? -Dijo Maka-

Shira:Bueno yo no recuerdo casi nada solo que habia una luz blanca y todo se volvio borroso despues -Dije intentando recordar lo que paso-

Kelly:Lo que yo recuerdo es que estabamos caminando por un callejon y aparecio una luz blanca de la nada,que nos golpeo dejando a Shira desmayada de inmediato y ami casi desmayada,y despues de eso aparecimos aqui -Dijo kelly-

Maka:Vayamos a ver a Shinigami-Sama el puede saber que es lo que esta pasando -Dijo Maka con una sonrisa-

Shira:Shinigami-Sama? -Dije confundida,no sabia quien era y nunca habia escuchado ese nombre-

Maka:Si -Dijo Maka-

Soul:Bueno sera mejor ir ya,por que tenemos clases -Dijo Soul-

Kelly:¿Y como son las clases aqui? -Dijo mirandolos con una sonrisa-

Soul:No son nada Cool -Dijo Soul-

Llegamos al Shibusen y fuimos directo a Death Room,pero mientras pasabamos por los pasillos todos las miraban.

Shira:Por que nos miran asi? -Dije mirando a Maka-

Maka:Es porque a pesar de que no son de aqui una puede transformarse en Arma y la otra es una Bruja que tambien podria ser un tecnico -Dijo mirandonos con una sonrisa-

De pronto llegan unos amigos de Maka y Soul,Un chico con 3 lineas en el cabello,junto con 2 chicas de cabello cafe claro una mayor que la otra,otro chico de cabello puntiagudo y celeste,y una chica de cabello negro que nos miraba con una sonrisa.

Shira:-Mente:Las 3 chicas parece que son agradables de los otros 2 chicos no se nada pero quizas si sean agradables,no como los engreidos de mi escuela-

Las 3 chicas se hacercaron a nosotras mientras hablabamos sobre este lugar

Chica 1:Hola,mi nombre es Elizabeth Thompson pero dime Liz -Me dijo con una sonrisa-

Chica 2:Hola,mucho gusto,mi nombre es Tsubaki nakatsukasa -Dijo con una calida sonrisa-

Chica 3:Hola Me llamo Patricia Thompson pero diganme Patty -Dijo con una gran sonrisa- Cuales son sus nombres?

Shira:el mio es Shira Martinez -Les dije sonriendoles-

Kelly:El mio es Kelly Torres -Dijo Kelly sonriendo- Encantada de conocerlas

Los chicos y chicas que estan alrededor de nosotros se pusieron a susurrar algo que no lograba escuchar,Kelly tambien intento escuchar pero tampoco logro escuchar lo que susurraban.

Kelly:no entiendo que tanto susurran -Dijo en vos baja-

Shira:ni yo pero mira a Soul -Le dije mirandola con una pequeña sonrisa-

Kelly:que? -Mira a Soul y deprisa voltea hacia mi-

Shira:Jeje lleva minutos asi tal vez es eso lo que susurran los chicos de aqui -Le dije-

Kelly:eh? -Se sonrrojo mucho- Pues mira ese chico con 3 lineas te esta mirando

Shira: -La miro confundida- entonces? que tiene que me este mirando?

Kelly:Lleva tiempo tambien mirandote -Le sonrei de lado-

Shira: -Mira de reojo al chico- Sabes me mira igual que Ray cuando me conocio ¬¬

Kelly:Jejeje no te enojes eres como mi hermanita menor asi que no me gusta verte asi -Le dije sonriendo-

Shira: -Asenti y sonrei-

Maka:Vamos a ver a Shinigami-Sama antes que empiezen las clases -Dijo maka mientras empezaba a Caminar-

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Death the kid x shira,Kelly x soul  
*Narra Kelly*  
Caminamos por un gran pasillo del Shibusen,Soul y Maka estaban al lado mio y Shira hiba caminando detras de nosotros mirando a todos tengo que perderla de vista,es muy buena perdiendose siempre.  
Maka:Oye y Shira? -Dice mirando hacia atras-  
Kelly:Esta atras de nosotros -Dije mirando a Maka-  
Soul:No esta -Dice mirandonos-  
Kelly:Como que no esta! -Voltee rapidamente y no la vi- No puede ser,Se pierde muy rapidamente! -Dije tratando de calmarme-  
Soul:Calma,te ayudaremos a buscarla despues,Primero ahi que ir a Death Room a informar de esto y despues iremos por Shira -Dijo tratando de calmarme- No le pasara nada.  
Kelly:Esta bien :3 vamos -Ya calmada seguimos caminando hasta Death Room-  
*Narra Soul*  
Mire a Kelly se veia tan preocupada y trate de calmarla,no podia dejar de mirarla a pesar de avernos conocido hoy,Yo creo que me enamorado de Kelly su lindo cabello negro,sus brillantes ojos cafes y su piel palida todo de ella me llama la atencion,Me pregunto si Kelly y Shira,Son hermanas,Primas o amigas.  
Soul:Oye Kelly -dije mirandola-  
Kelly:eh.. que ^^ -Dijo sonriendo-  
Soul:Shira y tu son familiares o amigas? -Dije preguntando con curiosidad-  
Kelly:Shira y yo somos hermanas,crecimos juntas,ya que su madre me adopto,pero en ves de decir que somos hermanas decimos que somos amigas-Dijo kelly-  
Maka:Oye y donde estan tus padres? -Dijo mirando a curiosa a Kelly-  
Kelly:Mis padres murieron atropellados por un camion cuando yo tenia 3 años -Dijo con voz un poco triste-  
Soul:y donde estan los padres de Shira? -le pregunte-  
Kelly:La madre de Shira murio hace 4 años en un accidente de auto,hace unos dias que no vivimos juntas ya que una tia mia me dijo que la fuera a visitar,Y aparte el padre de Shira es insoportable desde que murio su esposa,nos trata mal y nos deja solas todos los Shira y yo tenemos madrastra al igual que nuestro ''Padre'' nos trata mal.-Dijo Kelly-  
Soul:No es nada Cool que las trate mal -Dije un poco molesto por lo que me acaba de contar-  
Maka:Que mal -Dijo Maka un poco triste-  
Soul:Miren ya llegamos a Death Room.  
Maka: *Toc Toc*  
Shinigami-Sama:Pase~ Pase~ -Dijo con su tipica voz graciosa-  
Maka:Buenos Dias Shinigami-Sama -Dijo entrando junto a mi-  
Soul: -Volteo y me encuentro a Kelly mirandonos- Vamos entra no te ara nada  
*Narra Kelly*  
Obedeci a Soul y entre,dentro de Death Room habia un hombre de cabello Rojo y otro de cabello gris.  
Shinigami-Sama:Soul,Maka quien es ella?~ -Dijo mirandome-  
Maka:Shinigami-Sama la encontramos junto a una chica corriendo de un Demonio a noche -Dice maka mirando a Shinigami-Sama-  
Shinigami-sama:y donde esta la otra chica?~ -Dice curioso-  
Maka:Se perdio mientras veniamos por los pasillos camino a Death Room -Dice maka-  
Shinigami-Sama:Ya veo~  
Shira:Kelly! Kelly! -Corriendo hacia kelly y abrazando su brazo-  
Kelly:Hay estas -Dije mirandola-  
Shinigami-Sama:y ella es la otra chica?~.  
Maka:Si Shinigami-Sama.  
Shinigami-Sama:Como se llaman?~  
Kelly:Yo me llamo Kelly.  
Shira:Y yo Shira.  
Shinigami-sama:Bueno~ y como fue que llegaron aqui~?.-Refiriendose a Shira y Kelly-  
Kelly:-Le conte lo que paso cuando nos golpeo una luz Blanca,Hasta ahora- y eso fue lo que paso  
Shinigami-Sama:mm.. -Dice pensativo-  
Todos:-Mirando atentamente a shinigami sama-  
Shinigami-Sama:No tengo idea de que fue lo que paso~  
Todos:-Se caen de espaldas-  
Shinigami-Sama:Soul~,Maka~ quiero que cuiden a estas chicas.  
Soul y Maka:Si Shinigami-Sama -Dijeron ambos-  
Shinigami-Sama:Pueden Retirarse~ Llevenlas a Clase~ Para que puedan cuidarlas mejor y Stein estara ahi para ayudarlos~  
Soul y Maka:Si Shinigami-Sama  
Shira:-me suelta el Brazo y mira alrededor-  
Stein:Sera mejor que se vallan a clases,no me gusta que los alumnos lleguen tarde a mi clase o los diseccionare -Dice con una sonrisa-  
Soul y Maka:Mejor vamonos a clases -Dijo Maka guiandonos por los pasillos para ir a clase-  
*Narra Stein*  
Esto no es normal como estas chicas llegaron aqui seguramente esto es obra de las bruja,Pero la pregunta es para que quieren a las 2 chicas.  
Spirit:Stein en que estas pensando?  
Stein:Shinigami-Sama cree que esten Brujas involucradas?  
Shinigami-Sama:Es lo mas probable Stein~.  
Spirit:y que vamos a hacer con esas chicas?  
Shinigami-Sama:Por ahora solo queda esperar a ver que se puede hacer~.  
Esto me preocupa un poco,necesito saber para que trajeron a esas chicas aqui pero lo mejor sera proteger a esas chicas y no dejarlas sola casi en ningun momento y si son brujas las que estan involucradas,estoy seguro que no es nada bueno lo que planean.  
Stein:Shinigami-Sama hay que proteger a esas chicas,no se sabe aun lo que planean esas brujas.  
Shinigami-Sama:Tienes razon stein hay que proteger a esas chicas~  
Stein:alcanzare a los chicos para ir al salon con ellos,necesito conocer mas a Shira y Kelly.  
Shinigami-sama:Adios Stein~  
Stein:-Sale de Death Room y alcanza a los chicos- Si no les importa me ire con ustedes al salon.  
Todos:No importa ^^  
Shira:-Se detiene en medio del pasillo-mmm...  
Stein:Pasa algo?  
Shira:Me acuerdo de algo,me parece haber visto este lugar -Dice tratando de recordar-  
Kelly:mmm... tambien recuerdo algo -Tratando de recordar-  
Shira:Ya me acuerdo habia un Anime llamado Soul Eater,Kelly lo recuerdas vimos juntas ese anime.  
Kelly:Ahora que lo dices si me acuerdo.  
Stein:Es mejor ir al salon despues me cuentan todo.  
*LLegaron todos al salon,y estaban todos los alumnos haciendo desorden,con ver a Stein todos se fueron rapidamente a sus asientos y callaron Soul y Maka fueron a sentarse*  
Stein:bien estas son alumnas nuevas,Presentense.  
Shira:Hola,Soy Shira Martinez.  
Stein:Bien ve a sentarte junto a Maka.  
Shira:-Se va a sentar junto a Maka-  
Kelly:Hola,Me llamo Kelly Torres.  
Stein:Bien ve a sentarte junto a Soul.  
Kelly:-Se va a sentar junto a Soul-  
*Pasaron las clases en silencio y los que hacian ruido eran Amenazados con ser diseccionados por Stein,y por fin terminaron las clases*  
*Narra Maka*  
Maka:Y donde se quedaran?  
Kelly:Dijo Stein-Sensei y Sid-Sensei que nos quedaramos en Shibusen  
Soul:Y por que no se quedan en nuestro apartamento  
Kelly:Estara bien que vallamos a vivir por un tiempo con ustedes?  
Maka y Soul:No hay problema! -Dijimos con una Sonrisa-  
Kelly:Esta Bien! :3  
Maka:y que dice tu Shira?  
Shira:Por mi esta bien  
Maka:Bien! esta decidido vendran a vivir con nosotros,vamos a decirle a Shinigami-Sama que se quedaran con nosotros :3  
Fui a decirle a shinigami-sama que shira y kelly se quedaran con nosotros,Shinigami-Sama dijo que si y que las cuidaramos de las brujar posiblemente ellas tienen algo que ver con esto.  
*Narra Shira* *23:30*  
Estamos en el apartamento de Soul y Maka,es grande y nos dijeron que tenian cuarto de invitados donde nos podiamo quedar,era una hermosa noche y como todas las noches me gusta mirar por la ventana,queria salir Tome mi sudadera negra y sali por la ventana subiendome a un arbol y bajando con cuidado por el arbol hasta bajar por completo,LLegue al suelo y me puse a caminar de inmediato,este lugar es tan extraño,es muy oscuro,hay mucha neblina y a veces escucho ruidos extrañ 20 minutos caminando y siento que alguien me voltee rapidamente encontrandome con el mismo chico de hoy.  
?:No deberias estar a estas horas de la noche en la calle.  
Shira:Lo se,y quien eres?  
Kid:Soy Death The Kid,Pero dime Kid y supongo que tu eres Shira,Mi padre me informo sobre podria saber porque estas a estas horas de la noche aqui?  
Shira:Si Soy Shira,y Solo queria despejar mi mente un rato,no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando.  
Kid:Sera mejor que vuelvas al Departamento la noche aqui puede ser muy peligrosa.  
Shira:A mm.. Si volvere ahora,Adios-Dije dandome la vuelta camino al depatamento-  
Kid:Adios  
Cuando llegue a fuera del departamento y entre me encontre con Soul muy pensativo sentado en el sofa.  
Shira:Porque estas tan pensativo? -pregunte sentandome junto a el-  
Soul:No nada -Dijo aun pensativo-  
Shira:No me digas que no es nada,Yo se que pasa algo,Dime puedes confiar en mi ^^  
Soul:mmm.. Bueno... es sobre.. Kelly -Dice sonrojado-  
Shira:Ya veo.. Te gusta Kelly? :3.  
Soul:S-Si -Se sonrojo mas-Pero no se como decirselo.  
Shira:Yo te ayudare pero primero tienen que conocerse mas,recuerda que nos conocieron ayer,yo te puedo decir algo sobre Kelly pero Kelly tiene que conocerte mas a ti.  
Soul:En serio me ayudaras?  
Shira:Sii! :3 -Le dije sonriendo-  
Soul:Gracias eres Cool  
Shira:Por nada,pero ahora creo que sera mejor ir a dormir ya es tarde,Adios -Me retire y fui a la habitacion donde nos quedamos Kelly y yo-  
*Narra Soul*  
Me pregunto que es lo que planeara Shira para que yo pueda enamorar a Kelly.  
*Narra Shira*  
Me puse un short corto,una y una polera sin mangas,ya en la cama me puse a planear algo de como hacer que Kelly se enamore de Soul,Jejeje Ya pronto sabre que hacer para que Kelly quede completamente enamorada de Soul.  
**Continuara... **

* * *

_Holaa,Bueno aqui esta la continuacion del Fanfic lo hiba a subir ayer pero no pude por que el internet se puso lento U_u que Maldeto internet:c _

_Espero que les guste este Fanfic! *-* Los adoro y gracias por Leer c; Pronto estara la continuacion_ _Que creen que pasara u_u pueden dejar Reviews es gratis xd,acepto opiniones y ideas :B _

_**Adelanto:**Las brujas estan en Shibusen,que pasara? podran derrotarlas? para que trajeron a Kelly y Shira a Death City? Todo esto y mas (tal vez) en el siguiente capitulo.  
_

_ **NOS VEMOS! :B**_


	4. Chapter 4

Death the kid x Shira,Kelly x Soul

***Narra Shira***

**Me desperte con unas ganas de seguir durmiendo,no me encontraba de buen humor,habia despertado que no podia dejar de pensar en mi madre,por alguna extraña razon de la nada llego su recuerdo a mi secarme las lagrimas pero siguen saliendo no entiendo que es lo que me pasa pero siento que ahora es cuando mas necesito a mi madre,extraño sus celestes ojos y su sonrisa,sin darme cuenta salen muchas lagrimas mas que no puedo detener,no quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo,me duele no tenerla aqui,Quiero dejar de llorar quiero dejar de respirar no abrir los ojos nunca recuerdo que una semana despues de la muerte de mi madre me corte,Aun no entiendo la razon por que lo hice solo que eso me tranquilizo.**

**Maka:Buenos dias Shira! -Dice sonriendo,luego su sonrisa desaparece- estuviste llorando?**  
**Shira:-me seco las lagrimas rapidamente,nadie me a visto llorar y Maka fue la primera en verme llorar-Tal vez... S-Si -Me costaba admitir que habia llorar,me sentia debil-**  
**Maka:Pasa algo? -Dice preocupada- **  
**Shira:No no es nada es solo que me acorde de algo,Pero ya se me paso -Dije con una sonrisa falsa nadie sabia lo que yo tenia que sufrir aparte de Kelly que tambien vivia lo mismo-**  
**Maka:mm.. levantate ya vamos a ir a la escuela.**  
**Shira:eh? -Revisa el reloj- Pero si son las 7:15 Am! **  
**Maka:me gusta llegar temprano,vamos ahora juntas o vas despues? **  
**Shira:Voy contigo! -Dije rapidamente,esto ayudaria en el plan que aun no esta listo-**  
**Maka:Bien! esperare abajo -sale de la habitacion-**  
**Shira:-me puse una polera negra,una sudadera sobre la polera y una minifalda negra con rayas rojas-estoy lista-tome una mochila donde hiban mi cuaderno de dibujo,un estuche y un cuaderno para las clases (olvide decirlo antes shira cuando salio de la casa junto a kelly habia tomado una mochila con un cuaderno de dibujo y un estuche,en Shibusen le dieron el cuaderno para las clases :B)-baje encontrandome con Maka que me estaba esperando-**

**Maka:Vamonos! -Dijo sonriendo-**  
***En las calles de Death City***  
**Maka:eh estado notando muy raro a Soul cuando esta serca de Kelly,Sabes que le pasa?**  
**Shira:A el le gusta Kelly -Dice mirando el suelo mientras camina-**  
**Maka:En Serio!? Hay que intentar que esten juntos / es la primera vez que Soul siente algo por alguien *-* **  
**Shira:Yo estoy en la primera parte del plan dejar que ellos 2 se vengan juntos a Shibusen-Dije con una sonrisa-**  
**Maka:Hehehe dejame ayudarte con tu plan.**  
**Shira:Esta Bien :B **  
***Llegan al Shibusen***

**Entramos y los alumnos al verme se pusieron a susurrar,Que carajo les pasa por que susurran de repente!,Hay algo malo conmigo o que!.**  
**Shira:Maka Porque cuando llegamos empezaron a Susurrar? -**  
**Maka:No lo se,pero le preguntare a Shinigami-Sama sobre esto -Dice con una sonrisa-**  
**Shira:-me detube,tengo un mal presentimiento algo pasara no hay duda de eso,siempre que tengo un presentimiento se hace real-**  
***En clases***  
**Las clases fueron aburridas,Kid me estuvo mirando toda la clase,y cuando yo volteaba a mirarlo se sonrojaba y miraba al frente.**  
**Maka:Oye Shira,Kid no a parado de mirarte **  
**Shira:y?**  
**Maka:le gustas!**  
**Shira:Ja! claro que no!**  
***Tocan el timbre para salir a recreo***

**Maka:Adeltantense,despues lso alcanzo.**  
**Shira,Soul y Kelly:Esta Bien.**  
***Narra Maka***

**Maka:Hey Kid!**  
**Kid:Dime**  
**Maka:Te gusta Shira?**  
**Kid:N-No! -Dice sonrojado-**  
**Maka:Mmm... Si claro 7-7 **  
**Kid:Y-Yque pasa si m-me gusta?.**  
**Maka:Solo te vengo a decir que ella no se da cuenta es muy inocente ?**  
**Kid:Ah,pero?**  
**Maka:La mayoria de los de al escuela saben que te gusta.**  
**Kid:C-Como!? **  
**Maka:Como escuchaste,la mayoria sabe.**  
**Kid:Pero como supieron?**  
**Maka:Se nota a distancia Kid.**  
**Kid:ah... **  
**Maka:Pero lo que te digo,es que no quiero que se valla a enterar de otras personas que no seas tu,por que podrian decirle cosas que nada que ver.**  
**Kid:Ah ya entiendo lo que quieres decir.**  
**Maka:Pero yo la quiero como mi hermanita menor asi que,Si la lastimas date por Muerto ¬¬.**  
**Kid:E-Esta B-Bien.**  
***Se escuha una explosion en el patio***

**Salimos a corriendo a ver que pasaba,Y se encontraban unas brujas que habian destruido parte del patio.**  
**Medusa:Jajaja,Miren que sorprendidos los dejamos.**  
**Aracne:Estan advertidos,Bajen la guardia y seremos las primeras en atacar.-Dijo mientras los maestros hiban llegando-**  
**Medusa:Ya vamonos.**  
***Las brujas se fueron***

***Narra Kelly***  
**Que acaba de pasar? de que hablaban? no entiendo nada!,y... si nosotras somos lo que vienen a Buscar?**  
**esto me esta poniendo muy nerviosa,Que pasara despues,estoy algo paranoica con esto pero me preocupa Shira,siempre fue desobediente y enojona,no se como se tomara esto.**  
**Stein:Vallan a Clases!.**  
***Los alumnos se retiran y se van a sus clases***

**Las clases eran aburridas,Shira estaba Dibujando ¡¿Jirafas!? (Lo de Patty es contagioso okno)Maka estaba prestando mucha atencion a la clase,Patty se reia y coloreaba una jirafa,Liz se maquillaba,Kid de vez en cuando miraba a Shira,Black Star estaba diciendo lo asombroso que es,Tsubaki tratando de calmar a Black Star,y Soul estaba durmiendo,despues de mirar lo que todos hacian mire el techo y me perdi en mis pensamientos.**  
**Shira:Kelly...**  
**Shira:Kelly...! **  
**Shira:Kellyy! Ejem! **  
**Kelly:a que!? -Dije callendome de la silla-**  
**Shira:La clase termino hace 10 minutos ._.**  
**Kelly:Ya voy!**  
***Narra Shira***

**Que raro Kelly esta muy distraida ultimamente,Hasta me llega a ,Dijo que debia hablar algo con Shinigami-Sama ella y Soul se quedaran y nos dijo que nos fueramos al departamento.**  
**Kelly:Shira,ire a otro lugar ¿te molesta si te dejo sola?**  
**Shira:No para nada,yo tambien queria ir a otro que !Nos vemos¡**  
**Kelly:Adios.**  
**Llegue a un lugar donde juegan sente bajo un gran arbol que habia,No se cuanto tiempo pase alli estaba dibujando,luego guarde mi cuaderno en mi mochila y me quede lentamente dormida.**

***Noche,22:30***  
**?:Hasta cuanto piensas quedarte asi?**  
**Shira:eh?! Kid?**  
**Kid:Si! Que haces aqui? ya es tarde**  
**Shira:Eh? Tarde? pero si son las 5 pm**  
**Kid:No ¬¬ son las 22:30 Am.**  
**Shira:oh! Sera mejor que me valla ^^'.**  
**Kid:Bien,Pero ten cuidado,Quieres que te deje en tu casa?**  
**Shira:No te molestara ir a dejarme?**  
**Kid:Claro que no!.**  
**Shira:Entonces Vamos -Dije tomando su brazo-**  
**Kid:C-C-Claro.-Dice muy sonrojado-**  
**Shira:Em? Estas enfermo? -Dije tocandole la frente-**  
**Kid:No.**  
**Shira:Bueno -Se cae mi cuaderno de la mochila-Rayos! -Dije agachandome para tomar el cuaderno-**  
**Kid:Dejame ayudarte -Dice tambien agachandose para recogerlo-**

***Ambos se ven a la cara y se hacercan poco a poco***

**Shira:Mira una pestaña! -Dije quitandole la pestaña de la mejilla y la oprimi entre mis dedos-Pide un deseo,Arriba o abajo?**  
**Kid:-Suspiro- Arriba **  
**Shira:-Separa los dedos y la pestaña esta Arriba- ^^ Jejeje creo que sera mejor seguir caminando -Dije tomando el cuaderno y poniendolo en la mochila-**  
**Kid:Si sera lo mejor.**  
**Shira:Sigamos. ^^'**  
**Me dejo en el departamento y luego se fue,subi a el cuarto y me recoste para poder dormir,La noche paso muy rapido.**  
***Temprano,6:40***

**Kelly:Shira! Shiraa! Shiraaa! Muestra señales de vida! **  
**Shira:Dejame dormir :v.**  
**Kelly:No,Hasta que muestres señales de vida inteligente.**  
**Shira:Ahi no te pases,Tu sabes que de inteligente no tengo nada.**  
**Kelly:Tienes toda la Razon.**  
**Shira:Ahora si me disculpas,tengo sueños que atender -Dije cerrando los ojos-**  
**Kelly:7-7 si no despiertas por las buenas lo haras por las malas.**  
**Shira:Quiero ver que haces!**  
**Kelly:-Le tira un valde de agua- **  
**Shira:Ay! Merda! D: Esta Helada :c**  
**Kelly:Eso te pasa por no levantarte 7-7 **  
**Shira:Ya voy :c sal del cuarto.**  
**Continuara..**

* * *

_Holaa,Bueno aqui esta la continuacion del Fanfic,Lamento haber tardado tanto,Soy una tarada,Habia escrito el fanfic en worpad para guardarlo,no se quiso guardar y el computador se me apago u_u y eso me paso 3 computador me odia :c_

_a y queria decirles que,Pronto subire un fanfic,de Shira X Sasuke,y otras parejas mas :O y ustedes diganme que opinan c:_

_ **NOS VEMOS! :B**_


End file.
